Her Sexuality
by bigSEED
Summary: The million dollar question! Why is Shei Nonoka, the main character from changes, a lesbian? This one shot explains why.


**The Reason Behind Her Sexuality**

**By bigSEED**

* * *

Hello guys. This one shot is about why Shei Nonoka from Changes is a -lEZbo.

I do not own hunter x hunter.

At the time in the story, when Shei has her flashback. Hisoka was training Shei to be a Skilled assassin, so he wasn't this lovable father image at the time.

Enjoy

* * *

She used to come here often once upon a time. The twigs crushed underneath her leather boot. The cold wind caressed her skin as she walked amidst the enveloping darkness. This forest was something special to her at a point in her life, but now, it's only were her next target is located. She stopped in her track, underneath a specific tall tree. She looked upward to the sky, in between the branches, the moon was up high. A full rounded moon, gazing right back at her, filling her with nostalgic memories. The night pressed in on her. The stars, were wondrously bright, that's when she closed her eyes and remembered exactly what had happened just three years ago in this very spot.

"_Stop it Ariel, we cant play around like this Hisoka will get mad if we don't get there soon." The fourteen year old girl said playfully as she rolled around the ground with her lover._

"_Fuck Hisoka, Don't worry about him we'll get there soon. Let's concentrate on us now!" The boy said as he topped Shei. He was lying on top of her next to a tree in the forest. His blonde hair spread long over her face. She pushed him off of her with her strong hands, he landed beside her. She laughed at him. And then she topped him, both of them were panting heavily. Her hands were on either side of his body._

_He tilted his head to the side then he playfully bit her hand, and she gasped. _

"_You jerk!" She yelled at him, then she slapped him every so softly._

_He put his hand on his face and moaned, as if it hurt, and he said, "Well, it's your fault you pushed me over!"_

_She laughed some more. Her face dangerously close to his. He smiled at her beautiful innocent laughing face._

_Her expression became serious, "Why are you smiling?" She asked innocently._

_He smiled some more, "You're so beautiful."_

_She blushed, "And you're so corny." _

_With one swift motion they switched positions, her hair spreading nicely on the clean grass below, they were in a clearing. His hair hanged loosely on both her sides._

_He looked into her Silver eyes, once filled with grief and sadness from her previous life, is now happy and brilliant. She looked back into his, for a short moment, without blinking. _

_He then carefully lowered himself, and he kissed her lips ever so sweetly and gently. _

_After a short chaste kiss he pulled away his lips and whispered, "I love you." gently into her ears. _

_She smiled shyly. Its true that Hisoka took her away from life on the streets. But Ariel, the boy next door, was the one who showed her what Love was, and before she knew it, she forgot about her previous life. All she did is train hardly with Hisoka, and then make constant love with Ariel even at age 14. She was mature enough, she felt like she was 18._

" _I love you too." She merely whispered before the got together for another kiss._

_After their passionate kiss, he rolled off of her, onto the grassy ground, they were on an empty clearing, right beside the only tree tall tree. Surrounding them were trees and bushes from all sides, a clear blue stream passed by them from the bushes, and through the other side again. Birds sang above them._

_Both of them lying happily on their backs, holding hands, staring into the clear blue sky above, they were in broad daylight and the sun was shining happily above._

_Suddenly a gunshot was heard, breaking through nature's silence. Scaring the birds off all the trees…Shei was almost deafened, but that didn't scare her. What really scared her, was the bullet's final destination._

_She looked beside over to her boyfriend, and what she saw, left a burning scar forever engraved in her memories. Her boy friend was shot right in the middle of his eyes, his eyes wide open, his face pale. His body limp, his soul sucked out of his eyes. Dead. He lay there, Murdered._

"_Oh Ariel…." She started to cry as she leaned over her boy friend, " Who could have done this to you?"_

_She wept uncontrollably…"everything was taken away from me. And when I had you, you were also taken away. Why me? Why? I need you Ariel, please tell me you didn't die…Please…"_

_She asked for the impossible, she knew it. But she just couldn't believe how faith isn't on her side. After her life on the streets, and the foster home, she found hope in Hisoka, and then love in Ariel. And now, that was taken away from her. Her life would now be worse than before…Who would take Ariel's place? No other guy…Never._

_Reality hit her. She looked at the dead body lying limp next to her. _

_He's dead Shei. _

_He's dead. _

_Don't cry over it. _

_Things happen. _

_And they happen to you…_

_You should have known. _

_She unconsciously spoke to herself. _

_She leaned over and closed his eyes, kissed his lips lightly and whispered into his ears._

"_I love you Ariel, I have always loved you. And I promise you, not one guy would take your place ever."_

_Hisoka walked out of the shadows between the branches. His emerald eyes glistening mischievously, his posture straight and threatening. _

"_What are you doing here?" he asked nonchalantly ignoring the body next to her._

_She looked back at him, he was shocked to see that her once, filled with grief and hate eyes have returned. "He died."_

_He silently was happy to know that her old sadistic self was back, he needed her to be emotionless and loveless if she wants to be an assassin, even if meant killing Ariel. _

" _I can see that." Hisoka said still standing nonchalantly._

"_Do you know who did it?" Shei asked._

"_No." Hisoka replied bluntly._

_Shei sighed._

"_Go back to the house, I'll take care of the body." Hisoka said._

_Without another word Shei turned around, and walked back with her head held up high._

_Good, he thought. He wouldn't have killed him with cards, or anything of that sort. Shei would know it was Hisoka. And she believed him when he said no, so he resorted to using the gun._

_Shei walked back…tears dried up. But with a solemn oath engraved in her heart…_

_Never would anyone take your place. Never would I love another guy, like I loved you, Ariel._

She opened her eyes, her memories disturbed by the sound of crushed fallen leaves. It was the target, she's here already, Shei thought to herself.

She left the clearing and walked into the bushes, were the trees were. She looked up at the large branches and jumped so that she'd sit high up on one tree and observe the target. The darkness didn't matter to her, she knew this forest like the back of her hand…

The target was now in the clearing were Shei stood before, completely oblivious of Shei's presence. The girl, in her teenage years, was leaning beside the only tree in the clearing, tears falling down her cheeks. She was obviously troubled by something.

Well, I am going to end this misery for you. Shei thought as she prepared her sniper kit from the firm branch, without uttering a single sound.

Shei observed the girl from the target screen, as she firmly held the sniper.

The girl was really white, nice white, with rosy cheeks. She had black long wavy hair that swept innocently over her shoulders. She looked like she was escaping something, her eyes told a story, Shei looked, observed the target before killing her. Shei didn't quite tell if her long white dress was see through, or if Shei was using her vision.

The girl was exceptionally pretty.

But, she's the target. So she had to be eliminated.

Shei licked her lips.

She likes that type.

Young.

Fresh.

And innocent.

One, two, three seconds later. And she pulled the trigger. In no time, the girl collapsed on the ground with a thud…The bullet went through her white dress piercing her heart. A red patch ruined the purity of the white flawless dress.

Shei jumped back to the ground, and walked slowly over to the body. She carefully sat down beside the lifeless body and slowly observed the girl's wide eyes. There were tears down her cheeks, and the face was more white than it originally was. The life was being sucked out of her eyes, and they now lay green and empty. Shei took out a handkerchief and wiped the tears off her peaceful face, and closed the dead girl's eyes slowly.

Too bad she had to die. She was beautiful.

Shei watched the face peacefully…I will not love another man…Ariel…She watched the face…She ran her hand through the sweet smelling hair…She leaned over and kissed her cold lips…Oh Ariel…Never will I Love another man…Never…Will I love another man…

* * *

Kind of weird huh, how this target and Ariel died in the same place. I guess its kind of ironic in many ways XD!

Well that was it…haha..I dunno I felt kind of angsty nd weird when I wrote this.

So what did you guys think? Lol...I promise the next fic will be more humorous...I just wanted to try working with Shei for a bit.


End file.
